A variety of semiconductor components can be protected from undesirable power conditions (e.g., overcurrent conditions) using fuse devices. In some embodiments, the undesirable power conditions, which can include a voltage spike (related to power supply noise) and/or a current spike (caused by a downstream overcurrent event such as a short), may be produced by a power supply. Downstream components that can be protected by a fuse device can include electronic components (e.g., sensors, transistors, microprocessors, application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs), discrete components, circuit board) that could be damaged in an undesirable fashion (e.g., in a catastrophic fashion) by relatively fast increases in current and/or voltage produced by the power supply. Some known fuse devices can be bulky when packaged, are not compatible with semiconductor processing technologies, may not adequately (e.g., safely) protect a downstream and/or upstream components from voltage and/or current spikes, and/or so forth. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.